


Cursed

by TheNightCreatureSong (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheNightCreatureSong
Summary: The wind was harsh and my long hair was on my face, it stuck there, glued to my skin with blood. I stared at my family on the ground.“Mommy…”No one took care of me, I made it on my own, or so I thought, I guess, I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for that, but right now, I'd rather be anything but alive.A boy, haunted by a yandere poltergeist, in New York, what next?





	

**_\--Prologue--_ **

 

_ The wind was harsh and my long hair was on my face, it stuck there, glued to my skin with blood. I stared at my family on the ground. _

_ “Mommy…” _

No one took care of me, I made it on my own, or so I thought, I guess, I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for that, but right now, I'd rather be anything but alive.

 

**_\--Chapter 1--_ **

 

“It's him. Don't talk to him okay? He's the  _ Cursed Child _ .”

It was another day of school and I could hear the same whispers everyday, it was starting to get boring.

“It's him.”

_ Yeah it's me. _

“Don't get close.”

_ I'm dangerous aren't I? _

“You'll die.”

_ That's the truth. _

 

Everyday I walk the same halls with the same terrified eyes avoiding me like the plague.

Well, in a way, I kinda am.

 

_ Why did it have to be me? _

 

“M-Mr. Jennings, c-could y-you come here f-for a second-d…?”

I looked up at the open door, my English teacher, Mr. Fray looked at me with his normal trembling voice. Well, normal when it came to me. He was known as the ‘Dog’ with how much he barks at other students.

“Sure,” I saw him flinch as I spoke.

“Y-yes, c-come inside. P-please, have a-a s-seat.”

As I sit down I see my registration papers on the desk, I know exactly what's happening now.

 

_ Did I do some bad stuff in my past life or something? _

 

_ “ _ A-as you can see, u-um, a-at this s-school, we are a-ccepting of all k-kinds of s-students but w-with y-you-”

“Don't force yourself sir,” I look up from the ground and at his old wrinkly face.

I knew this was going to happen but it still disappoints me every time.

 

_ Maybe I should just kill myself and get it over with. _

 

I stood up and walked towards the desk and Mr. Fray, I pretended not to see him flinch this time, and reached for the papers.

 

* _ Riiiiip* _

 

The pieces of paper reminded me of snow, they flutter the same way when they hit the ground.

“W-what?!”

“That's what you wanted right?”

I didn't get a reply, that's okay, I didn't need one.

“I'll pack up my locker and leave in 10 minutes, sir.”

He was silent and I could feel his bulgy eyes stare at me sadly.

“After all,” my voice didn't sound like me, it was rougher, “I am the  _ ‘Cursed Child’ _ .”

I didn't need to turn around to see his terrified face.

“Sorry sir, I promise you, it's not like I  _ want  _ you to die.” I whisper.

 

_ I really don't do this on purpose. It's just that it won't leave me alone… _

 

**-Next Day-**

 

_ “An elderly man’s body was found at 1:05pm yesterday, his identity is still unknown and no distinctive features were left-” _

I turned down the volume of the radio and run my eyes with tired frustration. So,  _ it  _ killed him after only five minutes? The times are getting shorter, how long has it been since this started…? I leaned back as I sighed on my desk chair and close my eyes, if this keeps up….

 

_ *Scraaaaatch* _

 

I was used to these weird sounds now so I wasn't as scared as a normal person would be, but the silence made it a little surprising.

“Ok?” I read the red writing being drawn on my pristine white wall, I feel myself frown as I thought of how many times I've had to clean it.

“No im not fucking okay! I'm stuck with a-” I jumped up and started ranting while walking around the room with big arms gestures, “weird spirit or whatever that kills anyone close to me, AND YOUR ASKING ME, IF IM **FUCKING OKAY?!** ”

~~~~It was silent, nothing moved except my shoulders shaking.

Suddenly I saw the door in my studio apartment open itself and smack closed. I didn't bother checking it out and went back to my table to write a few more paragraphs.

 

_ Hah, not like anyone's gonna ever read them. I'm really pathetic, can't even make friends… _

 

_ “ _ Wait,” I stop spinning in my chair, “It's not  _ my  _ fault, it's that stupid-”

**_“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! NO. PLEASE NO, I’M SORRY I’LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN PLEASE LET ME-”_ **

I heard a fleshy snap after that. It was right outside my door.

“What was that about?” I wonder out loud, even though in my head I kind of already knew…

 

_ ‘'m gonna regret this aren't I? _

 

My hand hovered over the handle for a second than open it, whatever is on the other should be-

 

I regret it.

 

TBC~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely my original story, but credit to my friend with giving me a small idea that created this.


End file.
